Problem: Multiply. $0.19 \times 7 =~$
Solution: $19 \times7$ and $0.19\times7$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $19\times 7$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $0.19 \times 7$. $\begin{aligned} 19&\\ \underline{ \times 7}&\\ 63}\\ \underline{+70}}\\ 133 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $0.19 \times 7$. $\begin{aligned} 0.19 \times 7 &\approx 0.2\times 7\\\\ &\approx1.4 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $133$ to get a product close to $1.4$ ? $0.19 \times 7 = 1.33$